Ryo Bakura's Death
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: After living a long and wholesome life, Ryo Bakura finally dies. He's greeted by the spirit of his departed husband, Marik, but before Marik walks Ryo to the afterlife, there is someone who wants to speak with him. The one formerly known as the Evil Spirit of the Ring, now free of Zorc, longs for forgiveness for all the terrible things he did in life and wishes to apologize to Ryo.


Alone in the hospital room, Ryo found himself laying in bed. The cancer had spread throughout his body and he was about to die. Unbeknownst to him was the exact moment when death would sweep him out of his physical body and in to the realm beyond. The sun would soon rise and the currently dark room would drown in light, but even that would not prevent Ryo's inevitable death. He could not help but spend his final hours thinking of all the wonderful people whom he knew in his life. The many friends he made (many of whom were now dead) and the accomplishments he achieved echoed across his consciousness, evoking small ounces of joy, an emotion which seemed so rare to come across in his circumstances. His beloved Marik, whom he spent his life with, had passed on a few years prior and Ryo dreamed of the day when he would be reunited with him not in the physical world, but in the realm of the dead. That day had finally come. After seventy seven years on planet earth, Ryo Bakura died due to cancer. The sensation was instantaneous and he hardly felt anything at all. A transition of states was obvious to him for he now realized that he was no longer in his body, but in an astral-esque state of being. He looked over and saw his lifeless body laying there. He didn't need it any longer. Unbeknownst to him, someone was coming for him. Suddenly, from the window came a white light brighter than a thousand suns shone before his eyes and from the white light walked Marik, whom was smiling confidently.

"Marik, is that really you?" asked Ryo rather emotionally.

"Who else would it be?" replied Marik. As he held out his hand to a silent Ryo. "Take my hand and I'll walk with you to the afterlife." Upon taking his hand, Ryo felt a purity of some sorts surge through his body, eradicating every bit of darkness and negativity within him. The white light consumed his entire surroundings to the degree that he could no longer see them. He knew that he was no longer in the hospital room for he was somewhere else, somewhere wonderful. Surrounded by nothing but white, he and Marik continued to walk.

"Marik, is this really it? Is this heaven?"

"In a bit of time, you will see the truth of everything, but first I must inform you that there is someone whom wishes to speak to you."

"Who?" asked Ryo as Marik pointed to silhouette of a tall man walking towards them. As the man neared, Ryo recognized him and suddenly grew frightened. The man had tan skin and long, flowing white hair, much like Ryo's. His face expressed sadness and a longing for something.

"Don't be afraid, Ryo," said Marik as the stranger was finally there. Initially silent, he spoke.

"Ryo, I wish to speak to you about myself and our relationship if you will allow me," said man formerly known as the Evil Spirit of the Ring in an honest voice which trembled a bit.

"Ryo, I will leave you for the moment so that the two of you may speak wholeheartedly and intimately," said Marik.

"Marik, where are you going?" asked Ryo apprehensively, glancing back and forth between the two men standing next to him.

"You will see me very shortly," assured Marik, whom vanished.

"I don't blame you for being afraid to be left alone with me," admitted the one formerly known as the Evil Spirit of the Ring as he stared at the floor as if he was afraid to look Ryo in the eyes.

Speechless, Ryo stared at him, unsure of how to interpret the current situation.

"You may call me Bakura. In life, I was known as Thief King Bakura and I was criminal whom pledged himself to the forces of evil," admitted Zorc's former servant.

"Go on," said Ryo, still petrified.

"Everything I did… to you and to everyone else… I'm sorry," confessed Bakura. "I owe you an apology, Ryo. I know that my words may not atone for my horrendous actions in life, but now, I have nothing left and I wish more than anything for you to accept my apology. I am free of Zorc's influence, but I wish to share with you the truth behind my appalling actions while I was alive."

Ryo stared tentatively, trying to comprehend the true emotions behind the troubled man standing before him.

" Five thousand years ago when my village was destroyed, I was angry at the world and I hated everyone. I became a criminal and killed many people and raided many villages, causing havok across the lands. I felt empty and longed for something that I could use to truly seek revenge upon the world with and so I turned to dark forces and that was a grave mistake. Lusting for revenge, I became a servant of the Dark One, Zorc, and did his terrible bidding so that he would be set free from the Shadow Realm. I wanted revenge because my childhood and my life were ruined and everything was taken from me, but that doesn't excuse nor does it justify my sins. I nearly destroyed the world when I unleashed Zorc and set him free from the Shadow Realm, but the Pharaoh Atem used the power of light to seal us away for five thousand long years. Over the millennia, I grew even more disgusted and restless as I was filled with absolute acrimony and isolation. I never did have any friends when I was alive and so I guess the loneliness was something I was used to. After waiting for all those countless ages, I than attempted to unleash Zorc once again, but due to the valiant actions of Yugi Muto and the Pharaoh Atem, Zorc was destroyed forever and I was set free from his influence for good," confessed Bakura. Tears were forming in his eyes and his placid voice began to tremble with grief and agony more than before. "I was broken and defeated, lacking the dark powers I once held. I watched as Zorc was annihilated from the planes of existence, but for some reason, the Egyptian Gods spared me and gave me a chance at redemption. For a long time, I wondered why I was spared. I wasn't sure why after all that I had done, all the people I killed, all the things I stole, all the lives I ruined, that I would be given a chance to walk in the light. I saw the truth and the light and now I stand here, asking for your forgiveness, Ryo. In life, I abused you and tormented you, degrading your body as I forced you in to doing my malefic bidding. You cried countless tears, but I, being selfish and apathetic to the needs of others, progressed to harm you and violate you in countless ways, despite your constant protests.

"I wonder if your childhood wasn't so terrible that maybe you would not have turned out the way you did," interrupted Ryo.

"I can't say," answered Bakura as his voice broke. It was blatant to Ryo that Bakura was struggling to say every word that came from his mouth.

Bakura put his hand over his eyes to conceal his tears as he cried out in agony. Ryo remained silent and no longer felt any sense of trepidation before Bakura.

"Ryo, I am drowning in regret and remorse as I stand before you, begging and pleading for forgiveness. I have refused to move on to the afterlife for all these decades until I am granted your mercy. Since Yugi and the Pharaoh defeated Zorc and I all those decades ago, I have been here in this limbo in between life and death, awaiting your death and now here we are. Everyone else has forgiven me and you are the last one whom is yet to do so. Ryo, I beg for your forgiveness," finished Bakura at last. Tears were falling from his eyes as he held Ryo's hand. Ryo looked deep in to his eyes and saw the soul of a true human being, whom was a fallen angel begging for redemption - a second chance.

After hearing his confessions, Ryo placed his other hand atop the hand of his former alter-ego and looked at him with sympathy and understanding.

"I understand everything you are saying and I want you to know that after everything you did, I forgive you," said Ryo as he wrapped his arms around Bakura in an embrace which seemed to burn away the last of Bakura's agony. Tears continued to fall from Bakura's eyes as he concentrated on how much this moment meant to him.

"The last of the darkness within my heart has been destroyed," sobbed Bakura. "Thank you, Ryo. Thank you…"

The two of them stood there in an embrace for what seemed like a long time or maybe it was no time at all. Finally breaking the hug, Ryo smiled at Bakura as he looked in to his eyes, his expression assuring Bakura that the past no longer mattered and that all that awaited both of them was paradise.

"Let us walk through the gates of heaven and be reunited with all of my friends. They'll be your friends now too," assured Ryo. He gently put his arm over Bakura's shoulder as the two of them turned their faces to a blinding, white light, which appeared before them.

"Let's," replied Bakura with trust and what seemed to be an attempt at confidence as more tears fell from his eyes.

The two of them walked towards the light and through it, they could see the afterlife and it was paradise. Standing there, awaiting them was Marik whom stood with his hands folded at his waist with a joyful expression upon his face. Next to him stood Yugi and Atem, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, Tea Gardner, Rebecca Hawkins, Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Meximillion Pegasus, Priest Seth, Mahad (whom was also known as the Dark Magician), Karim, Isis, Shada, Mana, and countless others, all awaiting them in paradise.

Bakura was finally redeemed and he was purged of all the darkness in his soul.


End file.
